Gruvia and Gajevy one shots
by pokemon76543210
Summary: Gruvia 1- Juvia has changed and everyone has noticed so Gajeel has Gray go on a mission with her to find out and on the way there things happen a lot of different things to say the least. Gajevy 1- a one shot based on the cover image so enjoy btw not uploaded yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love in statues**_

hey guys Pokemon here I do not own Fairy tail or characters only the terrible plot thing any way this is my second fanfiction go check out my other and if it is what brought you here good well this is going to be a 2 shot thing one about Gruvia this one and other about Gajevy so without further ado lets go!

3rd person pov

It took Juvia a while to realize how she was acting and how wrong it was and once she did she set out to change it. She became less talkative and distant she calmed down and wasn't all over Gray all the time. She still liked him of course he showed her the light when she was in the dark but she did not show it as much. She was just so much different and so suddenly as well everyone noticed especially Gajeel believe it or not they were close friends so he set out to do something about it so he went over to Gray and said

"Hey stripper have you noticed any thing wrong with Juvia?"

"One I am not a stripper and two yes I have is she ok." he said without pants or a shirt on.

"Yeah and I want you to find out go on a job with her or something" Gajeel said back sounding surprisingly worried for some one other than Levy or Lily.

"Ok I will and thanks Gajeel." Gray said and waved as got up to talk to Juvia on his way there Cana pointed out his lack of clothes and he sighed. As he finally found Juvia he at first talked to her for a while then said.

"Hey Juvia do you want to go on a job with me or something?"

"Of course Juvia would Gray." She said accidentally adding the third person talking. Gray then smiled and said.

"Good then let's go find a job to do." They then walked of to the job board and started looking suggesting different jobs to one another after about ten minutes Gray held up one that was to go kill some beasts in the mountains then meet him with their furs, claws, and teeth then get there reward witch was 26,00 jewels and week at there cabin in the mountains. Juvia looked at the job and read it over she then looked at the location was somewhere around iceberg so they would need to leave tomorrow to get there on time after thinking it through they decided to go on ahead and do the job the told the people who needed to know and then went back to there respective homes and the next day got ready to leave and meet at the train station. Once they were both there and together they got on their train and headed out on the 7 hour ride the went over put their stuff away and got settled Juvia with a book and Gray making different ice sculptures after about 30 minutes Juvia finished the short book and watched Gray making the sculptures looking at them once he finished it the first was the Fairy tail symbol then Happy, Lily, Carla on a platform and he kept going just one thing after another to name a few. A castle then a flower he even did Gajeel with Levy on his lap reading a book and he just kept going one thing after another Lucy and Natsu kissing, Bisca and Alzack out walking, Erza and Jellal hugging, Mira and Laxus talking, Elfman and Evergreen chatting, and last he made Wendy and Romeo with the later hugging Wendy from behind. He just made and made them at first she thought he might run out of magic energy then she realized he wouldn't be doing it if he would so she realized he stopped making things and she looked up and saw him with his eyes closed thinking he stopped after a while and continued making this time he made Bickslow and Lisanna with the later on Bickslow's lap and finally himself and Juvia sitting on a bench talking he then gathered them all up but theirs and wrapped them up and put them in a box after finishing he looked up and saw her staring he then picked up theirs and smiled and said.

"Mira wanted me to make her one so I made so for all of us as a gift I thought I could give everyone there's when we get back. Do you like yours I didn't have anyone for me or you so I put us together."

"Yes of course Juvia does but doesn't doing that use up you magic energy? Juvia questions curiously.

"No not really I just provide the ice I then sculpt it myself so I only use so much magic as to make the ice witch really isn't to much magic energy and it pretty much gets restored while I carve the statue." He promptly states.

"Well what about them melting they are made of ice right?" She continues smiling.

"Yes it probably will but it is a type of ice that will melt but not in the next I don't know 30,000 years so I think were quite good. Since we could be killed at any time during are missions." He says in a slightly sad-like way.

"Hey don't say that it makes me sad to think that everyone I love could die. You know that everyone in Fairy tail is strong no one could die that easily and you know it so don't say things like that ok." She said her voice breaking slightly.

"Sorry Juvia I'm so sorry I did not mean it like that I promise and I'm so so sorry I made you feel so sad." Gray said sounding a mix of emotions fist apologetic then sad so worry and last regret.

"Its ok it really is its just the thought of that makes me really sad and I don't know why. I'm just really really confused ok but I will be ok." She said as it started to rain a little and Gray took that as a sign to apologize and quickly as the rain started to come faster.  
"Juvia I really sorry I didn't mean it I should not have said that ok I sorry." He said and tried to calm her down and after a while she looked like she was going to but started back up and he couldn't stand watching her so sad so he did the first thing that came to his mind witch was to hug her so he went to her side of the train bench and hugged her she stiffened up at first before relaxing and hugging him back crying in his shoulder and truth to be told she did not know she was so upset and sad but she just continued to cry and Gray just rubbed her back. After a while she calmed down and fell asleep at some point and he just pulled her up in his lap continued to hug her and after a while finally she started to wake up and slowly and blushed deeply as soon as she saw there position .

"Sorry for my outburst I didn't realize that I would break down like that I'm just so so sorry please forgive me." She said still red in the face and he just smiled and just said.

"It's ok everyone breaks down sometimes you just need to let it all out at once it happens to everyone sometimes." He says still comforting her slightly and she finally calmed down to were she was just sniffing slightly and soon she was good and they just stayed like that talking her in his lap with his arms still loosely around her and after a hour Juvia got tired and went back to sleep and Gray just stayed there and after a while realized he was getting feelings for her and needed to tell her a decided to when she woke up and by the time she woke up they had a little over a hour before they got off so he went strait into it.

"Hey Juvia I need to tell you something important ok." He started the conversation.

"Yeah of course what is it." She reapplied almost instantly.

"I um kinda like like you in um a way." He said in quiet mumble and Juvia smirked and said.

"I cant understand you when you talk like that you know that Gray."

"I like you." He shouted quite loudly and tried to continue talking but Juvia interrupted him by pressing her lips to his. Gray stiffened at first then melted into the kiss kissing back passionately before they they broke apart for air and separated.

"Are we dating now?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Yes Juvia of course we are Gray said and Juvia giggled as he touched their foreheads together then broke apart and picked up their statue and broke it making a new one of them on the bench kissing.

 **Well that was that I guess hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be coming out soon so byeeeeeeee! :^)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Going home**_

 **Hello this is my last chapter of this fanfiction it is about the the cover photo. I will do a different Fairy tail fanfiction on a later date but my new side project will be a Pokemon fanfiction that will run on for a little bit longer. But my mainstream project is till my Baked Alaska fanfiction so lets begin.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY THING YAY.**

 _ **3rd person POV**_

It was a early Tuesday afternoon and Gajeel was walking home from coming back from a seven day long mission witch was easy and payed well so he was just wandering around the city until he saw a small book store. In the book store he saw a small blue haired mage, Levy his girlfriend and she just happened to be checking out a large stack of books in witch was maybe more than halve of her halve of her height and after checking out she picked up the books and started to walking wobbly out of the book store. Gajeel during this time hid behind the small building and jump out to surprise Levy who dropped her books out of shock then saw who it was and ran to hug him

"Gajeel your home!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I am shrimp I'm not just gonna leave forever or anything I always promise I'm going to come home and your always like this. He said and sighed then smirked as she then blushed at the statement and at the people who were staring in confusion at them then just gave it up because well this was as you know this is the town that held the Fairy Tail guild and walked away after a while giving it up. Levy then got down from Gajeel and picked up her books with the help of him of course then stood up and almost fell because of all the books so Gajeel sighed and picked up the books in one hand and wrapped the other arm around Levy and picked her up and laughed and started walking to her home as she shrieked and squirmed to be put down but Gajeel just kept walking and finally stopped and just crossed her arms pouting and then just smiled as Gajeel just kept walking finally outside her apartment building he put her down and gave her the books watching her go in and waiting till he saw her lights come on and could hear her door closing using his Iron Dragon-Slayer senses.

 **So that was that sorry about it being so short didn't have much to work with someone probably could do better so so sorry I had a dead line and I'm planning on updating my Baked Alaska soon so see you later.**


End file.
